My Twilight OneShots
by y.cant.i.be.invisible
Summary: All my Twilight one-shots. Includes poems. So far: Vanilla Twilight, Finding my Way, Purple Teardrops, The Little Yellow Bird, Birthday Reflection previously Time For Cake prologue, Bella Swan and the Seven Vampires.
1. Vanilla Twilight

**Vanilla Twilight**

* * *

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort/Friendship  
**Character/s:** Jacob

* * *

**Lyrics:  
**_The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere  
'Coz I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I send a postcard to you, dear  
__'Coz I wish you were here  
I'll watch the night turn light blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly  
The silence isn't so bad  
'Till I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Coz the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly  
I'll find repose in new ways  
'Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Coz cold nostalgia chills me to the bone  
But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist deep in thought  
Because when I think of you  
I don't feel so alone  
I don't feel so alone  
I don't feel so alone  
As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you  
Tonight  
I'll think of you tonight  
When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again  
And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach back to the past  
I'd whisper in your ear:  
_'_Oh, darling; I wish you were here'_

* * *

I just kept driving, not looking where I was going. Why must I be so unfortunate? The virtually deserted roads just made me feel worse - they looked like I felt: empty. An uncomfortable feeling clutched at my stomach as I thought of Bella. Bella, who was dying at this very moment - I had no way to save her, only her 'loving' leech could help her now. If only she hadn't jumped off that cliff things might have been so different… The bloodsucker's sister wouldn't have seen anything and he wouldn't have gone to try and get himself killed. She wouldn't have gone to save him - she wouldn't have left _me_. We could have been happy together. Maybe _Alice _would have seen us though, and _Edward_ would have interfered. And maybe 'maybe' is too light a word: he would have come anyway. He 'couldn't stay away from her'. Surely, if their love was _real_, they would have wanted the best for each other and not stopped each other's happiness.

Now, Bella was being ripped apart from the inside by the monster - the demon - that had made her its host. Said host was the woman I loved. Anger, remorse and sadness shot through me at the thought and I pushed the pedal down as hard as possible, the Aston Martin shooting forward silently as I did so. Not caring anymore about the beautiful car, I drove recklessly as far as I could go. I raced past beaches and cities, tears streaking down my face. Past fields and farmhouses, past roads and bridges until I reached the Atlantic Ocean. Throwing myself out of the silky leather seat, I jumped into the water and let go of my breath as I did so. Swimming down as deep as I could, my lungs were on fire almost instantaneously. I wanted to drown, and this seemed the easiest way. Slowly, I opened my mouth and let the water lungs were filling with more of the salty water every second, and I felt myself sink slowly before a small voice sounded in the back of my groggy mind. _"Jacob… don't do this… _please_." _Only that one voice could have persuaded me, but it was too late. Still sinking, I saw a dark form come towards me before I passed out underneath the water.

An unfamiliar, but friendly and… _beautiful_, voice woke me form my slumber. My eyes fluttered open unwillingly, and I was met with the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. Including Bella's. The nurse was hovering over me, her dark blue sapphire eyes contrasting perfectly with her pale skin (though it was pinker than Bella's was normally). Lightly curled golden brown hair trailed down her back gracefully, the waves gently reflecting the glare of the bright light above me. Her face was square, with soft features. Nothing like Bella's. Though she was more beautiful than even Rosalie, I still loved the dying woman in Forks. "Where am I?" I asked hesitantly. The nurse's lovely voice replied:  
"An infirmary you've probably never heard of in Orlando," she said jokingly.  
"I'm in Florida?" I repeated incredulously.  
"Yes."  
"Infirmary?"  
"Here was nearer than the hospital. Now, I know it'll be a touchy subject but seriously… Why were you trying to commit _suicide_?" she inquired. The question broke me.  
"She's dying…" I gasped, and her face was suddenly sympathetic.  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't realise it would be… Can we help her - whoever she is - at all?" she asked earnestly.  
"No. She already has a doctor. And she's in Washington. I drove here." Her eyes widened.  
"No wonder you're tired. You've been out for _three days_!" she said, and I froze.  
"NO!" I shouted. She leapt back suddenly.  
"What's the matter?"  
"She's dead… she'll be dead by now… there was only four days… and…" Tears began to flow silently down my cheek as I stuttered. Guilt waved across the nurse's gorgeous face.  
"I just keep making you feel worse," she murmured quietly. Frowning, she sat down in the chair beside my bed. Having not paid any attention to my surroundings previously, I now noted the small 'hospital ward' I was in. Two other patients were in beds down across the way, and I was next to the window at the end of the long room.

"It's ok. I would've been upset anyway," I reassured her. "What's your… name?" She looked up sadly.  
"Catherine."  
"Nice."  
"What's yours?"  
"Jacob." I reached my arm - shaking with the effects of crying (a feat _vampires_ couldn't even _attempt_) across so as to shake her hand. Extending hers, which was also trembling, she took it gently. "Thank you, for saving me. As soon as I jumped in the water I decided against it, but it was…"  
"Too late," she finished. I nodded. At that moment, a woman stepped through the pair of double doors that led into the ward and my heart leapt. She looked somewhat like a healthy Bella, only leaner and less clumsy. A little makeup covered her normally-coloured skin, but apart from that and the fact her eyes were hazel instead of the chocolate brown I loved so much, she looked almost identical.

"I see our John Doe is awake!" she gushed happily. Her voice was different to Bella's - higher. Nodding, I smiled. "Well, that saves a lot of trouble! What's your name?"  
"Jacob Black," I said, extending my hand yet again. She took it with, her grasp firm but not tight.  
"Isabella Marshall, but you can call me Izzy. I see you've met Cathy here," she smiled. It took all my effort to keep breathing.  
"I knew someone called Isabella…" I trailed off. Catherine's expression fell into one of sympathy again.  
"What a coincidence!" Izzy smiled, unaware.  
"Izzy, she just died apparently," Catherine whispered so that if I hadn't had my super-werewolf hearing powers I would have struggled to hear.  
"Oh." Izzy's expression fell too. "Sorry, I didn't know. My sympathies," she said. She seemed selfless like Bella too. The similarities were striking. Maybe I could stop hurting for Bella so much if I hung around Izzy. Of course, I didn't want to use her. It was just she might help me recover if I became friends with her - there were huge differences, obviously, but that would mean I would be able to settle into life without Bella more easily… Maybe…

* * *

Two Years Later

* * *

Izzy, Cathy, Karl and I were laughing over our plates of spaghetti and pizza carelessly. "You _must_ be joking, Jake!" Karl snorted after my retelling of Bella and I's motorcycling exploits.  
"Nope! 100% true!" I claimed truthfully. Cathy's eyes widened.  
"You are CRAZY!" she accused playfully. Nodding patronisingly, I replied:  
"Yes, but not as crazy as you!" Everyone burst into new fits of laughter. A new waitress approached us curiously.  
"Do I get to hear the joke?"  
"It's not a very good one!" I replied. Rolling her eyes, she asked if we would like some more drinks. We all nodded, our laughter bringing tears to our eyes. The wound losing Bella had opened was slowly beginning to heal, and sitting here with my new friends was helping so much.

"Jacob!" I heard a familiar voice call excitedly. Spinning around instinctively, I saw Renée peering through the glass. Signalling to my confused companions that I wouldn't be long, I stepped outside to meet Bella's mother herself.  
"What are you doing here?" I inquired.  
"Phil and I drove up here for the weekend, and anyway, I could ask the same of you! You've grown so big! How's Bella by the way? Have you seen her lately?" she asked. My stomach tied into an uncomfortable knot as she questioned me.  
"I haven't seen her for months - I moved here months ago." Renée's eyebrows rose.  
"Is that where you went? The whole of Forks was searching high and low for you before the wedding! Oh, did you hear by the way? Bella and Edward got married!" she gushed. Remembering my cameo appearance, I tried not to shudder and instead shook my head.  
"That's… nice…" I lied. Renée smiled.  
"Well, see you around!" she laughed. Nodding, I walked back into the restaurant to meet back up with my friends.

"Who was that, Jake?" Cathy asked as I sat down.  
"A friend of a friend," I lied. Karl and Izzy nodded in unison. It was so obvious they liked each other, but neither of them would own up. It was also obvious that every other man in the restaurant was checking Cathy out, many glaring at me jealously. Right… just because I'm sitting next to her in an expensive Italian restaurant it means I'm _with_ her. C'mon, she's paying for herself - we all are! The waitress from before returned with the drinks, but I stopped her before she could scurry away. "Please could we have the bill?" I asked. She nodded and dashed off to the kitchen, returning with a slip of paper. Karl glanced at the amount, and pulled out his iPhone. Dividing the cost by four, he announced:  
"$59.19." We each pulled out our check books and wrote the amount - along with the other necessary information - on the first blank page, tearing it off and placing the checks in a pile.  
"That's $236.76 altogether, Miss," Izzy clarified as the waitress stood there, stunned.  
"Thank you! Our meals were lovely!" Cathy assured her. She nodded, dumbfounded, and picked up the checks so as to take them to the kitchen. Karl, as usual, smirked.

Then it happened. Outside the restaurant skipped an eight-year-old girl with heavy-looking bronze curls and a body with adult proportions. For some reason I was drawn to her. Then she spun around and looked through the thick glass, peering inside. Her eyes met mine and I saw then that her eyes were Bella's eyes, and this was the monster that killed her - the resemblance to Bella's bloodsucker was too great. But as I looked into those eyes - the eyes of both a murderer and her victim - everything that I was seemed to have been torn away from me. My friendships with the people around me, my slowly disappearing love for the monster's supposedly deceased mother, even my hatred for the creature standing before me was ripped form my grasp and replaced with a new feeling. I knew that I had just imprinted… on none less than Bella's child. The child I had once hated with all of my soul, which I now _loved _with all of my soul.

She ran inside the restaurant and up to me, arms extended. I got up and ran towards her too. We embraced while my friends watched, confusion again clouding their expressions. "Is your mother still alive?" I asked breathlessly. My imprint nodded. "Is she…" The child nodded again. At least she wasn't dead. "Name, quick!" I demanded, releasing her from the hug.  
"Renesmee. Everybody calls me Nessie though."  
"Right - Nessie. You know about imprinting, right?" I asked. Her jaw dropped open.  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah. Now, I've got some confused friends who need some explanations. Play along!" The whole conversation had taken place too low for human ears, but our ears were sensitive enough to pick up everything. "Guys!" I called, human volume again. "You know Bella? This is her daughter, Vanessa. I didn't think she would be alive - Bella I mean. But she is!" Apparently the whole restaurant had been listening, because they then burst into elated applause. Whoops and cheers filled the large room and our table was smiling. "C'mon, Nessie. Let's go see your Mom!"

Waving to my friends, who understood completely my love for Bella (they'd listened patiently to a heavily-edited version of our story), we ran off into the street. I hailed a taxi, and Nessie told the driver where to go. After a silent conversation (I discovered Nessie had a power to show others what she was thinking, and I just spoke quietly) we both explained everything to each other. As soon as we reached the hotel where Nessie and Bella and Edward were staying (they had come to visit Renée, who apparently was now - along with Charlie - on a need to know basis about the whole vampire thing) we ran upstairs to their room."MOM! It's Nessie, and I've brought an old friend of yours!" she called. Remembering suddenly that Edward could read thoughts; I explained everything - right from when I left in the Aston Martin - quickly and mentally."Bella, love, it's fine. Open the door. It's a good surprise!" Edward chided. Wow. I'm a good surprise now? "YEAH YOU ARE!" he called, answering my thought. As he did so, Bella opened the door.  
"JAKE!"

_When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again  
And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach back to the past  
I'd whisper in your ear:_

'_Oh, darling; I wish you were here'_


	2. Finding My Way

**Finding My Way - Poem**

* * *

**Genre:** Romance/Poetry  
**Character/s:** Emmett

* * *

**EmPOV**

You've been through a hell of a lot to get here  
And I appreciate that you must have had  
A terrible time before you met our Dad.

I need you to know something though, Rose  
Whatever that thick git Royce did  
It's in the past - we've closed the lid.

I won't ever let you get hurt again  
Because I need you more than words can say  
I love you in the same way.

There are evils and villains in the world  
And to some I may be one  
But I'll never be gone -

I'll be more stalker-ish than a stalker  
Never a secret admirer.  
I'll let you know I love ya'.

They don't call me Prankster for nothing.  
I'm famous world-wide for my antics  
So this isn't just some soppy romantic's

Poem. This is me, and you know what that means,  
Innudendos, language -  
The whole lot for kids my age.

Which is actually pretty old,  
But who gives one, right?  
They don't have all night…

We have forever  
To make it work  
Though you're serious and I'm berserk.

I think I should get back on a serious note now,  
If I don't I'll hint forever  
(You'd never guess what I've got planned for tonight. Never).

Now take my hand and hold it tight -  
I'm never letting go.  
Now what you now need to know

Is however badly you've been treated before  
You saved my life and I'm finding my way  
So the future's brighter every day.

And you're the brightest sunbeam. I love you, Rose.


	3. Purple Teardrops

**Purple Teardrops**

* * *

**Genre:** Angst  
**Character/s:** Rosalie

* * *

**RPOV**

I was jealous. Surprisingly enough, I, Rosalie Hale, was jealous. Of a human. You'd think with my looks and money and husband and family I'd be the luckiest person in the world. Well I'm not. The possibility of having the thing I want most in the world was taken from me years ago. She has it. Even when I was human, everybody wanted me. That had been my downfall. But he'd never wanted me. He wanted her. I don't love him, my heart belongs to Emmett, but still…

I am no longer _envious _of her, though.

I am angry with her for throwing away all her opportunities. Opportunities I don't - and now never will - have. She is intent on becoming like us. Like me. How differently she shall feel once her change is complete! If Edward were human and she had the option for them both to be changed, she'd refuse. I know it. She'd want what I want.

They'd have been perfect together. Their children would have had hazel eyes and lovely hair, pale skin and good manners. There would have been celebrations and anniversaries, birthdays and funerals. The way it's meant to be. There is both sadness and happiness in the world, and there is supposed to be. Life isn't just a walk in the park, it's a struggle. A struggle to be happy as often as possible and make things better when they're bad. We never struggle, just glide through like ghosts, haunting one town then moving on to another, decreasing the animal population as we do so.

I wish we didn't have to. I wish we could stay in one place and make friends. I wish we could grow up and get old. I wish we could live! We can't. We're trapped in this dreaming state, travelling endlessly. I hate existence. I hate moving constantly and being without friends, with only my incredibly talented family for company. I hate being stuck in this body, forever young, not having all the experiences I should have. I hate that Bella's going to suffer, too.

And yet, there she is, standing there all 'dolled up', ready to go and throw her life away. Luckily she'll have him. Like I have Emmett. Like Esme has Carlisle and Alice has Jasper.

Maybe it's not such a terrible decision after all.


	4. The Little Yellow Bird

**The Little Yellow Bird - Poem**

* * *

**Genre: **Poetry/Hurt/Comfort

**Character/s: **Esme

* * *

**EsPOV**

He smiled up at me  
With a cherub's face  
And tiny wisps of hair.  
I burst with pride,  
But just days later  
Something crushed me flat.

His cherub's face was no more  
No longer would his cheeks be rosy  
His fingers would never grab mine again  
But nor would tears escape his eyes.  
The call of death was all too strong  
And I had just one option.

So there upon the cliff I stood,  
My hair waving in the wind  
Brushing a strand out of my face  
I prepared for the jump  
Then all I did was fall, and it was pleasant  
Until I hit the ground.

The crack was sickening and I thought I was dead  
Or that I might be dreaming  
But when the motion began  
I knew it was the latter  
Or at least thought I knew.  
But I didn't.

It was then that the pain began  
For three days and three nights  
And I awoke to a clearer world  
Than I'd ever seen before  
And in front of me stood  
My saviour. My future.

The future isn't definite,  
There's really no destiny  
But the past is clear as day  
And mine is is hurt and pain  
But also love -  
Which makes the bad things worse.

The little yellow bird  
On the nursery wall  
Is seared on my memory  
And I'll never let it go  
It reminds me of him  
And the happy times I've had.

I can't forget.


	5. Birthday Reflection

****

**Birthday Reflection  
(Previous Time For Cake prologue)**

**

* * *

**

**Character/s:** Renesmee  
**Genre/s:** Family

* * *

"I'm going to count to three, Nessie," I heard my mother's voice scold through my dream.

"Huh?" I murmured, sitting up and yawning. Mom shook her head.

"It's your birthday, I don't want you to miss a second!" she explained, patting my feet which were hidden quite comfortably underneath my quilt. I resisted the urge to snuggle back down into the soft covers and resume my sleeping, but when I glanced at my bedside calendar - which read the tenth (I'd changed it over last night) - I realised that my Mom was right.

"What am I wearing today?" I asked, groggily.

"It's your birthday, Nessie - you choose..." Mom began, confused.

"Let me rephrase that... what's Aunt Alice bought me to wear today?" I explained. Mom laughed, a light sound that sounded like the chime of bells - I never had gotten used to it...

"Your outfit's over there on the chair. Alice _said_ she saw you jump around with excitement when you saw it."

"Shall we humour her?"

"It may boost her confidence..." Mom replied. We both smiled mischievous grins as I - wearily - approached the little pile of fabric. I had inherited my dislike of dressing up from my mother - Aunt Alice had never really respected that.

When I saw the clothes, my first reaction was horror, followed by anger, then consideration, then horror again. Horror, at the clothes - a chocolate brown knee-length dress and jeggings - which were _definitely_ not my style, anger aimed at Aunt Alice for, yet again, choosing clothes I would never have chosen for myself, consideration of the fact the colour of the dress matched my eyes, and horror once more, this time aimed at myself, for considering it. Then I remembered that we were humouring Aunt Alice and jumped up and down in mock excitement.

"Let's see them," Mom said, holding her hands out for the clothes. I passed them over all-too-willingly and saw my mother raise an eyebrow. "They may not be our cup-o-tea, sweetie, but we'll have to humour her again - it wouldn't be fair," she stated, handing them back to me. "Give them a try, they might look good..." I saw the doubtfulness in her eyes as she scrutinized the pile of fabric.

"Where's Dad, by the way?" I asked curiously. Mom hesitated, obviously not wishing to give anything away.

"Plotting with Alice," she declared finally, having decided that was a suitable answer.

"That can't be good..." I murmured. Mom snickered, obviously picking up on my distress. Aunt Alice was one to go crazy over planning even a small event, and Dad could read my mind. One tiny comment like: _Oh Alice, did you know Nessie's favourite food is coconut?_ Would inevitably lead to a Hawaiian-themed "hula" with Aunt Alice getting us all down to First Beach (that one must have took a LOT of persuasion with the wolves!) and making the most gargantuan bonfire (which burned blue as it was made using driftwood) around which we were forced - against our very strong wills - to sing and dance. I know this, regrettably, from experience.

Hopefully we can avoid another embarrassing event like that again. I think: _Oh, I really fancy some coconut right now. Much nicer than any other human foods! _And it results in a huge event. That's Aunt Alice for you. Hobbies in a nutshell: planning extravagant parties and shopping. Lots of shopping. So much it made my brain ache. Either way, I was dressed and ready to go to the main house where my aunts and uncles lived, along with one pair of my grandparents.

I had only met half of the other pair - Jake had gotten one of them to meet me (and my mother, who had changed quite a lot...) as long as he stayed on a "need-to-know" basis Pfft... Wonder how long _that_'ll last. His ex-wife - my unaware grandmother - hadn't a clue, poor woman. Must be out of her mind being unable to speak with her daughter for so long.

Strange how our family worked: the majority of them vampires and the two members who aren't haven't a clue they're now related to "leeches" as Jake would put it.

And then one little half-blood: me.


	6. Bella Swan and the Seven Vampires

**Bella Swan and the Seven Vampires**  
**This is actually being uploaded from school because of a certain writing club I'm in. :D We had to change a fairytale and incorperate things we liked into it. Of course, I chose Twilight. And I finally finished after over almost two weeks, but it's difficult when the only copy's saved on the school server and you have to do other stuff in lesson time. :( Never mind. Enjoy. You'll hate me for the end. (Unless you're Annie!)**

Bella's eyes flew open to a vast darkness, expanding forever like a cloudy night. She sat up, propping herself up on her arm to look for an exit to the black. As her head turned, she realised that she was swathed in heaps of silky satin, and upon her feet were some sort of strange slippers. Confused, she stood up and wondered.

"Emmett, is it just me or does something smell... _human_... in here?" a feminine voice asked, cutting through the nothingness like a knife through butter.  
"The blood is so..." a male gasped. Shocked by the voices and sensing a light in her peripheral vision, Bella turned again, to find herself directly facing three tall, devastatingly beautiful figures. A blonde woman, whose beauty was frightfully intimidating, glared at her fiercely, a queen sneering at a lowly peasant. Beside her, with his arm wrapped tenderly around her waist, stood a muscular man with blazing gold eyes and tousled brown hair. At the entrance – the door obviously having been flung open to let a large rectangle of bright daylight filter through – stood a redheaded boy, leaning against the wall as if in pain. All three of them wore old-fashioned, dated apparel.

The muscular boy grinned, showing two rows of perfect, white teeth. "It would appear so." Bella's cheeks flushed red as all six eyes centred on her. Looking down to avoid their stares, she saw a pale blue bodice laced with black ribbons and a long black skirt, trailing across the sandy, straw-covered ground in a v. Gasping, her head shot back up to find only the two closer figures looming over her, the redheaded boy having disappeared, seemingly into thin air. "Who... Who... Who _are_ you?" she asked, attempting to retreat, but tumbling backwards onto the floor instead.

"Who are we?" the blonde scoffed, the faintest trace of a smile touching her lips. "The question is, my dear human, who are you?"  
"B-B-Bella... Swan," she stuttered, barely able to make the words out through the almost blinding fear, creeping through her millimetre by millimetre.  
"Nice to meet you, B-B-Bella Swan," the man chuckled, stretching his hand out and hauling her to her feet. "Emmett Cullen, this is my wife Rosalie."  
"Hi," Bella murmured, feeling quite pathetic.

Rosalie's glare pierced her as she outstretched her hand to shake Emmett's. However, he took it and grasped it in his, shaking it vigorously. Slightly dazed, Bella smiled weakly, forcing out some emotion other than fear. _Acceptance_. She shivered visibly: she didn't have a clue where she was and was already becoming comfortable there. Emmett seemed to find a different meaning her actions though. "Sorry," he apologized, warmth flooding through his voice. "My hand _is_ cold. I know."

Now Bella though about it, Emmett's hand had been more than cold. More like _freezing_. "Why?"  
"Various reasons," Emmett grinned.  
"Name one," she retorted, finding herself at ease in his presence for some reason. He shook his head smugly, before beckoning for her to follow him. She took a deep breath and stepped out into the bright sunlight meekly, unsure of her destination. What was she sure of? _She wasn't in Phoenix anymore, Toto_.

"ESME!" Emmett shouted as the trio approached a large cottage, surrounded by thicket and tall, towering oaks. Another beautiful woman hurried out, her caramel hair swaying in the gentle breeze as her dark eyes darted round their sockets.  
"Emmett?" she asked, reaching to touch his shoulder affectionately, almost maternally.  
"Esme, WE'VE GOT A HUMAN!" he bellowed in response.

The woman – obviously named Esme – turned to Bella, a welcoming smile adorning her already beautiful face. "Welcome," she greeted, grasping Bella's hands in her own. "Come meet the rest of us. We're the Cullens." Bella followed her blindly, utterly confused. Inside, another female was standing next to the redheaded male. Her hair was dark and short, spiked in a style that vaguely resembled a porcupine... "I'm Alice!" she sang suddenly, dancing up and wrapping Bella in an embrace.  
"Bella Swan," she replied uncomfortably.  
"I know we're going to be great friends Bell-"

Her eyes suddenly went blank, as though she couldn't see anything. "JASPER, NO!" she screamed, just before the huge clay wall smashed into a million tiny pieces, showering Bella in sharp chunks of brick and knocking her to the ground. Groaning, she stood up and pulled one that had stuck in her arm out, cowering away from the blood and its rusty, salty smell. Gasps almost echoed through the room as a blond male ran at literally the speed of light towards her, before sinking his teeth deep into her neck. "NO! NO! NO! JASPER! NO! No..." Alice cried, as Bella's world became dizzy and faded into the darkness.

Jasper stood up, red eyes glowing brightly. "What have you done?" Esme breathed, looking regretfully at the broken body in front of her. At that moment another blond walked in. His golden eyes traced Bella's empty body before he looked up at his son, who was panting and hungry for human blood.


End file.
